


The Master, Baiting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Guy - Freeform, Guy/Kyle, Kyle - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I took a few of my kinks (teacher!Guy, Guy fighting, biting) and nerdish tendencies (Trek, and a Simpsons's quote if you can find it) and wrote this. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master, Baiting

Kyle wonders what it means that watching Guy punch people out is hot. He shrugs it off after a while. He doesn't actively seek out people for Guy to punch, so he's okay ethically, he figures. And, hell, in terms of kinks, it's not the weirdest thing ever.

Living in outer space amongst people who are lizards or bugs or trees or planets is nice, Kyle thinks. It keeps things in proper perspective.

"Who were the aliens who were into fighting as mating?" Kyle asks Guy one night. They're on the couch, both in sweats. Kyle's been reading, and Guy's been grading. After the latest cultural hiccup involving rookies and interplanetary politeness, Salaak had asked Guy to teach a class on diplomacy. After Kyle had finished laughing until his sides hurt, he'd found watching Guy grade to be one of the sexier things he'd ever seen.

Kink number two he will never, ever admit to Guy.

"Our aliens or fake aliens?" Guy asks without looking up. He has a red pen in one hand, the papers in the other, his brow furrowed in concentration. His toes press more firmly against Kyle's thigh to show he's listening.

"Trek."

"There's more than one."

"Is there?"

Guy looks up at that. "Seriously?"

"It's just the Klingons, right?"

There is nothing more fun, Kyle thinks, than making Guy mentally twitch. He doesn't look up, but the tips of his ears go red, and Kyle can see his hand tighten on his pen. "Cardassians," he hisses.

Kyle raises his eyebrows. "Don't they just argue?"

Guy looks up from his papers. "Are you baiting me?"

Hold it together, Kyle orders himself. Don't let on. "I honestly don't remember."

Guy's eyes narrow. "You're messing with me. You are."

"Have we talked about this before?" Kyle awards himself a point when Guy tosses his pen and paper on the table and presses Kyle back until Kyle's reclining on the sofa.

"We haven't talked about it, but we have watched the entirety of Deep Space Nine, and you were totally into Garak."

"I like interesting guys."

Guy smirks, and Kyle knows the game is up. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing I'm around, then." Guy's smirk gets wider. "No one else this good looking would put up with such stupid questions."

Kyle stretches and loops his arms around Guy's neck. "I dunno. Hal's--"

Guy leans down and bites Kyle's neck. Not quite hard, but not gently, either. Kyle can feel the indentions Guy leaves behind when he pulls away. "Don't push buttons."

But it's so fun, Kyle thinks. He slides a hand down Guy's sweats and scratches just above his dick. "I like pushing your buttons."

"No kidding," Guy mutters, biting Kyle again. "Don't think I don't notice."

It's still okay, Kyle convinces himself. He's still not getting Guy to fight other people. That counts for something.

"Next time I see Hal," Guy growls against Kyle's shoulder, biting down again. "I'm gonna punch him in the back of the head."

Kyle opens his mouth to tell Guy no, but Guy kisses him hard before he can say anything. It doesn't count as goading if there's already a grudge, he figures.


End file.
